Project Phoenix: Reloaded
by Phoenix Maxwell
Summary: The rewriten version of Project Phoenix with some edits to the first one.


Ok this is the edited and enhanced version of Project Pheonix that I wrote about a year ago. Though I doubt I'll be writing a second part to it this year due to school but I can get a few new chapters for you.

It was twenty years after Shamus had landed on Talon IV and destroyed the space pirate installation. And the Pirates had something new for Samus.

Two months earlier-

A carrier approaches the orbital lab and a group of Space Pirates enter looking for any signs of life or the hunter. After searching the station they found nothing left alive but a single Pirate with a red smear on it. He died shortly after. But after looking over the smear they discovered it was human blood. A human male. They quickly called in a Science vessel to attempt to clone the human.

One month earlier-

The team had finally cloned the human male and were genetically augmenting his body while going over the scan logs hoping to find his brain wave patterns in them. The male continued to grow stronger and faster with each augmentation.  
  
Three weeks earlier-

The pirates had finally found his brain patterns. But they were mixed with the hunters patterns as well. They were inseparable. The scientist made there most deadly mistake here. They were short on time and had to load the pattern unedited.  
  
One week earlier-

The human's suit was complete as well as his augmentations and his growth.  
  
Today-  
  
"What shall we call the human?" a scientist spits out. "Pho-e-nix," the other says. "You mean the projects name?" "Yes now help me drain the tank." The man heard his name and opened his eyes. He looked at the two pirates with disgust but remained still. His short black hair was drifting like eels never leaving there home. Slowly the tank started to drain and Phoenix slowly started to sink to the bottom. The tank emptied and Phoenix lay on the ground. The pirates went over to the tank and lowered the glass and lifted him up and carried him to his suit. It was black almost shaped like the Hunters suit but it had a navy blue visor and a longer beam cannon that was pure black as well. As they lowered him in they started sealing the suit. Phoenix slowly got his senses under control and looked around. He looked straight and the helmet came down and was sealed in place. Suddenly what both pirates had never dreamed of came to pass. Phoenix lifted his blaster and shot one of the scientists in the face. The other quickly turned and ran. But he met the same fate as his partner. The end had just begun. "Hey I'm getting weapon's fire from the cloning lab," a Pirate says from behind a security station to its partner "Go check it out." "Why do I have to do the dirty work," the Pirate said as it started walking to the lab. Inside the suit Phoenix was sweating. Lone beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and he shook his head to knock them off and against his visor. As the sweat hit the visor it evaporated by the heat on it. He was waiting for the moment to strike. Suddenly his head pounded and he held his head in pain. A scream of pure pain could be heard through out the lower decks of the carrier. "What the?!?!" a security officer asked himself before he started typing on his console.

Back in the lab...  
The Hunter had awoken in him. He stood to his full and looked around. "This can't be. They couldn't have captured me," the Hunter thinks as he/she walks towards the door. He/she looks at his/her beam cannon and is in shock. "What have they done to me!?" the hunter thinks. Phoenix looked around and suddenly grabbed his head again from a massive pain. That same ungodly scream of pain could be heard again through out the lower levels of the complex. The hunter's mind had submerged again and Phoenix's mind was free once more. He ran towards the door and opened fire on it. The lances from his cannon left no indent or marking on the door. He waited about five seconds and the door began to open. He started towards the opening door but saw the shadows flicker. Phoenix quickly bolted towards a lift but saw it was already on its way down. He stood ready to defend himself from whatever was lurking in the shadows. Suddenly a distortion lunges at Phoenix flooring him. Phoenix struggles but feels something pierce his armour and inject something into him. He slowly slips into the void of sleep. "That was enough to take down an Omega Pirate," a figure says as it steps out from the shadows. "Well it isn't a normal human remember," another who decloaks beside the other figure. "And it is the main reason we are here," a man says as the lift stops and he steps off. "Sir!" one of them says as the rest snap to attention. "At ease," the man says as he step off and into the light. His arm was horribly mutated thanks to the Phazon radiation. "Take it back to the base where we can hopefully find out what or who it is," the man says. "You got it," one of the men says as he grabs a pair of Anti-gravity units and attaches them to Phoenix's suit and activates them. They hum slightly and start to lift Phoenix up making him almost weightless. Quickly the same man pushes Phoenix on to the lift and the lift begins it long trip to the surface. 

Phoenix slowly awoke. His head hurt like an Omega Pirate had just beaten his face in with its feet. "Arg my head," he groans out "Where in the hells am I?" "You're in a lab that's where and you don't have your suit so it is pointless to try and escape," a man in a lab coat says to Phoenix. Slowly his body begins to respond to his brain's impulses and he begins struggling trying to break the restraints. The scientist or what looks like one holds up a holo-recorder and begins speaking into it "Remarkable they managed to fully clone a human being and make it just like any one of us. With reactions and instincts this has to be the greatest find in the history of the system." "Just shut the fuck up and let me go before I break free and make you wish I knew how to hold back my fists," Phoenix shouted in his rage at the scientist as he struggles even harder and slowly starts to become enraged. "I have seemed to have offended the subject in some way that it is threatening my life. Better start carrying a pulse pistol," The scientist says into the recorder as he steps over to a control panel and begins typing in commands. "What the hell are you doing?" Phoenix asks as he stops struggling and looks at the man. "I'm earning my pay," he says as he hits a switch and a massive bolt of pain surges through Phoenix. He began to scream as the bolt hit him. His screams began to distort reaching tones that weren't possible for a normal human. "What the hell!?!?" the scientist shouts before the console explodes sending the man flying back with a gapping hole in his chest dripping melted flesh and the skin crackling as he slumps over leaving a pool of blood beginning to form at his crotch. The blood drips slowly leaving an almost silent room with Phoenix lying on the table out cold and the scientist's bloody body dripping its life fluid onto the ground.

In the control room above the lab

"Holy shit!!! The console just blew sending Haras all over the place!" a shocked technician says as he looks down at the carnage and chaos below. He began to panic swearing to himself wondering what to do and if he could hold back the urge to vomit at the sickening sight.

Back in the lab Phoenix began to slowly sit up as best he could and looked around. He shuddered slightly at the sight of the dead tech but began to try and use this chance to escape. He begins to break his restraints on his arms and slowly looks at his leg restraints. He quickly rips them off and stands up once more and walks over to the dead man and pulls a pistol from a holster at the man's side and cocks the weapon and opens the lab door.  
  
A security team was already on there way down to the lab when Phoenix had just opened the door. They looked at him then raised their weapons and shouted to him "Drop the pistol or we will be forced to open fire!" Phoenix just smirked and threw the pistol straight into one of the guard's helmets shattering the protective glass and killing the man. "Oh my god he killed him!" one of the guards exclaimed before the captain shouted out "FIRE!" All at once the team of five (six before Phoenix threw the pistol) opened fire on Phoenix with stun rifles. Thirty of the shots hit Phoenix dead on and he only staggered slightly then fell to the ground weakened from the barrage of rounds to his body.  
  
Amidst the chaos a Pirate Scout was watching the fight between them team and Phoenix. He watched with anticipation as Phoenix fell. It seems that the subject has been subdued for now. Request permission to monitor the subject. The scout said into his com. Permission granted. You may move in but do not be spotted or we will leave you for the filth. The response that shock up the scout slightly but he regained his composure and sent back a reply. Roger that. Entering black out in three, two, one, black out now. With that the com unit went offline and the scout moved back as the team walked towards Phoenix weapons aimed at him. "Restrain him and take him to the lab in block D," the captain said to his men as they saw Phoenix was too stunned to even move. They quickly grabbed class A reinforced assault bracers from their belts and began strapping them to Phoenix binding his limbs together.

Phoenix awoke once again this time within a lab next to a man inside a older model power suit. Phoenix grunted as a long sharp piece of metal entered into his side and deep into his rib cage. "The subject is awake and we have him restrained. Beginning the experiment," the man within the suit said as suddenly a massive surge of power was sent through the metal and began to scan Phoenix on a cellular level. Phoenix was screaming in pain as the scan felt like he was being disassembled on the cellular level and rebuilt within the same few seconds it took.  
  
In the control room  
  
"Damn it stop doing that can't you see he is in enough pain already," a woman in a lab coat shouted at the man in the suit through a com. "Fine aborting test," he responded to her slightly aggravated.  
  
The lab  
  
The rod slowly was pulled from Phoenix's side. Phoenix winced as it came out and the skin was pulled back. Then a young woman ran to his side and looked at the whole and pulled out a bandage and began attaching it to his side. "Who are you?" Phoenix asks her as she attaches he bandage. "Just a doctor," she replies as she begins to stand up and walk away. "Thank you," Phoenix says weakly. The woman stopped where she stood and looked over her shoulder and gave Phoenix a smile and says, "I always seem to be helping people. But you're the first to actually thank me." Her eyes seemed to peer into Phoenix as if she was looking for something inside of him. _God what do I see in him. He is some pirate test that's all yet there is something in him_, she thought as she looked at him. "Elizabeth," a booming voice says from behind her. Elizabeth breaks the gaze and turns around and looks at the man who called her "What?" "Don't get to close to him. I don't want to be going to my son's future wife's memorial." Phoenix just glared at the man who moved back ever so slightly as not to be within the range of him. Looks like the subject has developed a type of anger for the human in the suit. Proceeding with care, the scout muttered into a recorder as he slowly began approaching Phoenix with a blade drawn and began to slowly cut away at the restraints.  
  
Phoenix noticed this strange incident but took advantage of it. He waited until the restraint was weaker. "Hey what is that smell," Elizabeth says as she looks around and suddenly sees Phoenix's left hand break free of his bindings. "HOLY SHIT!!!" the man screams as he raises his arm cannon and opens fire on Phoenix. In stead of hitting Phoenix the blasts stop only three feet away from him and the scout collapsed on the ground with a hole through his neck. "So that's what they had on me," Phoenix says under his breath as he ripped off the second hand restraint and moved down to his leg ones. "Don't move you freak," the man says as he has his cannon aimed at Phoenix. "Try me," Phoenix just says as he rips off the two other restraints. The man took aim and fired a shot. Phoenix only moved to the left when it grazed his shoulder leaving a deep burn type cut in his shoulder. "Arg I'm gona kill you!" Phoenix shouted in a rage unseen before. He then stood up and began to run at the man bellowing a deep roar of rage and power. Elizabeth just stood paralyzed with fear at Phoenix's rage. She was right in front of Phoenix who was not stopping. She braced for the unstoppable. Suddenly Phoenix stopped only inches away from her trying not to hurt her. "Are you ok?" he asks in a kind humane voice where no trace of the evil brute that was there only seconds before. "What the hell are you?" she asked with a slight quiver of fear in her voice. "I don't have the answer to that question for you," he said as hem placed his good arm on his wounded shoulder and clutched it in pain. The skin cracked and the burned part flaked off revealing a horrible burn down to his shoulders joint. "My god are you ok?" Elizabeth asks him with a look of shock and pain on her face at seeing the wound. "Just a scratch. It'll be fine in no time," he says just before he falls to his knees in pain. "No your not fine now let me help you," she says as she stands up offering her hand to help him up. "Alright just keep the maniac with the gun away from me," Phoenix says taking her hand with his good arm and pulls himself up and looks into her eyes. "Alright he won't be there," she says with a smile and meets Phoenix's gaze and slightly blushing. "What? Don't you always get to see a hot topless guy with a very bad burn?" Phoenix asks playfully. She just blushes more and keeps leading him towards a medical table feeling quite stupid. _Why me?_ She thinks _And why him? Him of all people._ She quickly moves her train of thought towards helping Phoenix. "So what is your name?" she asks as she putts on some gloves to keep the equipment sterile. "All I can remember is my name is Phoenix. It feels as if I have something else inside of my mind though. I do remember being called Phoe once," he says in his response as a needle enters the wound and Elizabeth injects a fluid into his system. He feels slightly woozy before suddenly he leans over and kisses Elizabeth. She just suddenly feels his lips hit hers and she suddenly falls back form him tipping over.

_Well that was interesting._

As she slept a voice cried out to her. Every time it came it would call again repeating the same thing over never responding; only growing stronger every night. Suddenly she awoke. She looked at the hands she had and saw they were a mans yet she felt like that voice was meant to break what bound her. "Had the same dream again but that voice was stronger," she says to herself. Slowly she rose from her bedding and sighed. She had awoken days before in this place with only the faint trace of a burn.  
  
It had been days since Phoenix was shot and contained and during those days something deep with in the ruins was calling out to both of them in his body. It kept calling out a name, yet before ether one could rise from the grip of sleep it was gone. _Damn it who the hell keeps calling out_, Phoenix thinks as he lies on his cot looking at the small crack in the roof letting in some sunlight. Suddenly the door opens and standing in the frame is woman surrounded by shadows. As she stepped into the light Phoenix relaxed. It was Elizabeth the woman who helped him before. "Let me guess you're here to take a look at my arm or end up dragging me off to some test room and making life hell all over again?" Phoenix asks with a playful tone in his voice. "Very funny, and no I'm not here to make life hell just to look over your arm," she says as she walks over to him and reaches for his bandages. She quickly unties them and looks at the healing skin. "You're coming along nicely even better than most people," she says as she writes something down on his chart. As she writes she hums a tune to herself. Slowly she starts whispering the words to it "I don't know who to trust. No surprise. Everyone feels so far away from me." Phoenix suddenly perks up when he hears this and then sings lightly the next line "Happy thoughts sift through dust and the lies. Trying not to freak but I'm so tired of this deceit. Every time I try to make my self get back up on my feet." "How do you know that song?" Elizabeth asks suddenly as she is slightly shocked that he knew one of her favourite songs. "I just know it that's all," Phoenix says as he looks Elizabeth in the eyes. "My mother used to listen to that song when I was younger. I haven't ever told anyone this but my father left me and my mother when I was 4 so my mother coped by playing songs that she would listen to when she was younger," she says as a single tear forms in her eye and she quickly brushes it off and starts to walk away remembering that she had a job to do. "I'll be back in a few hours to give you your medication," she says as she steps out of the room and seals the door behind her. "She likes me," Phoenix says to himself with a laugh.  
  
Later that night in the heart of the ruins an unknown energy pulses on and off the scanners. "Sir the signal is on again," the man occupying the scanner post says to the commanding officer. "Well send out a scouting party and find out what the hell that thing is!" the CO quickly says as the squad is sent out. Moments later they totally disappear from scanners. "Uh..Sir we lost the team," the man says as he slightly gets ready to avoid his CO's wrath. "FUCK! WHAT THE HELL KEEPS DOING THAT!" he shouts out as he punches one of the control panels totalling it. The man now hiding under his station and whimpering like a dog says with the sound of fear in his voice "Maybe it wants the prisoner sir." "Why the hell would anything want that asshole in the holding area? All he is good for is luring in pirates and making life hell!" the CO shouts as he storms off. "Thought I was a dead man there for a second," the officer says as he looks down at his pants and curses under his breath.  
  
Elizabeth true to her word began walking towards Phoenix's cell. As she entered she heard the very loud echo of the CO. "As usual," she says to her self as she opens the chart and looks over it "So how is your arm?" "Just fine other than the massive burn," Phoenix says with his playful tone. "No really how is it?" she asks this time with a more forceful tone. "Ok, ok. It stings slightly that's all." "Good then it is healing along much faster than even I thought. Oh well that means I won't be watching out for you so much," she says as she reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out an injector filled with a clear green fluid. "Um..what is that for?" Phoenix asks as he slowly backs up feeling something different than normal. "It is just an injection of dermal repair steroids. Nothing more," she says as she moves closer "Please remove your shirt so I can get at that burn." Phoenix still feeling slightly worried slowly removes his shirt and sits down on the bed provided. "Is this going to hurt?" he asks with a look of fear in his eyes and the tone in his voice. Suddenly a massive explosion's wake rocks the room and Elizabeth suddenly stumbles and falls over landing in Phoenix's arms. "Are you ok?" he asks her as he looked down into her eyes. "Just a little shaken up nothing more," she says as she starts getting up. She then quickly grabs Phoenix's unburned arm and begins to walk towards the exit of the room. Suddenly the voice that was calling out to them before began to call this time much stronger. "Come back to the beginning," it screamed in his head. Phoenix stumbled over when the voice cried out in his head. "Arg damned planet," Phoenix curses as he stands up and begins following Elizabeth once again. "You ok?" she asks as she runs through the hall with guards and soldiers in all forms of clothing to combat gear. Elizabeth led Phoenix towards an elevator like door. She quickly drew a key card and slid it through and the door opened. When it opened wide enough for them both to fit through she pulled him through and hit the sealing button. The door quickly slammed shut and she dragged him towards the end of the hall where a massive wall covered with combat gear stood. "Damn talk about something wonderful," Phoenix says with a laugh as he walks over to some combat armour then notices his armour over in a corner. "They placed your armour here when they began to think someone could use it," she says to him as she grabs a small pistol and a clip and slapped it in with a satisfying click. Phoenix laughed to himself when he heard this and started suiting up in his armour. Elizabeth shakes her head and points down a hall to the left "This is a hidden exit that should take us right into the ruins," she says as she walks over to him and hands Phoenix his helmet. "Thanks," he says as he finishes securing his arm parts then secures the helmet and begins walking down the hall with Elizabeth behind him.


End file.
